Moving on
by LeValken
Summary: Edward left, but changed his mind and wants her back. What will he do when Bella has moved on, not only romantically, but with a new family. Don't own Twilight. Other characters are mine.
1. Chapter 1

Oh man I was pissed, I'm sure steam could be seen leaving my ears. The nerve of them, the nerve of her! Perhaps I should explain, I am Isabella Marie Swan, yes the one who was dumped on the forest floor by my ex vampire boyfriend Edward Cullen. To protect me he says, to keep me safe he says, I don't know what I was he says, I don't know what's good for me. Well whatever, I missed him for about a week until I realized he wasn't the cause of my zombified state. No it wasn't that prick of a vampire, it was his sister. I mean I missed them all, I thought of them as family, even Rosalie, but family doesn't do that to someone they claim to love. Family doesn't disappear after shattering you heart without so much as a goodbye. Family doesn't leave a psychotic vampire out for revenge for her lost mate. But again it was whatever, it was her I missed, Alice fucking Cullen. It was her I cried over losing, it was her I nearly died over, her that was in my head 24-7, and it was her that hurt me the most. Because it was her who came back, and not because she missed me, no one even knew she came back. She was seeing weird visions of me, wanted to make sure I was ok. I had to laugh bitterly at that one. But I missed her, I loved her. So I ran right into her arms not knowing how much I was hurting far more than just myself. I told her of Victoria and the games she was playing with me, but she had to go back. I knew it, she knew it. she wouldn't choose me over them, over him. The wolves would protect me, Jacob always has. Ok lets speed this up, Victoria kidnapped me while visiting my mom in Florida with Jake. Alice saw and saved me taking me to Alaska with her, to her family, to him. They apologized profusely while I simply ignored it. Little did I know Florida was being torn apart as _they_ looked for me. My heart stuttered when Alice confessed her feelings for me, kissed me, took me on a date that was in the tope of my best days. But I knew it was just that, a day, she was married, she wouldn't leave him. She played me, said she just wanted one day, that ,maybe one day in the future when he didn't need her, lies, she told me lies. The wolves came to collect me as soon as I called Jake, the Cullen's claimed they wanted to protect me, because they did such a great job last time right. Ha. I was so tired of being played. And I was regretting the biggest mistake of my life, the one I didn't even know I made yet. When I got home I was bitched at, yelled at, complained at, and fussed over until finally being allowed to collapse into my bed, the burning arms wrapping tightly around me.

Ok so back to why I was so pissed, Jake had just told me that _They,_ as in the fucking Cullen's, were coming back. Something about the hospital requesting Carlisle. I was happy, I was doing well, and as usual they had to go and fuck it up. Well their in for a surprise because I'm not the same little weak human they left behind. Well I'm still human, for ow, but not weak. I stand up for myself, I take no crap from anyone. I have new friends, and I have a new family, once I was able to get over it and trust again at least. But they love me and have my back, so does Jake and the wolves. However the reason for my changes is currently and will still be out of town when the Cullen's arrive, great huh.

So this is why I was currently spending my Sunday on a log at La Push beach watching the waves as I avoid any run ins with them before school tomorrow. I was also being watched like a hawk in case I go back into my depression. Justin was doing it the least obvious at least as he took off on another wave straight out in front of me. Mia however was sitting next to me curled into my side, one arm wrapped firmly in hers as she rested her head on my shoulder. I haven't been alone long since I heard the news, I don't blame them though, I suppose I did kind of lose it at first, and threw a few things. Mia was in a lot of ways like Alice, I mean like the clingy and super affectionate part, she never would have played me the way Alice did, she was way to sweet, usually. Even if it wasn't intentional. Looking up from her beanie covered head and soft breaths indicating she was asleep, I see Justin walking out of the water with his board. A mop of black hair dripping down and into his face. He had muscles that could rival Emmett any day, he was shirtless thanks to his incredibly hot temperature ad revealing his tattoo covered sleeves as well as a paw print right over his heart. There was a wolf howling at the moon on his back. A giant grin on his face "hey Izzy", another thing that has changed, I cant really stand the name Bella anymore. "Hey how was it out there?"

"Great, you should give it another try."

"maybe another time, let's go I'm starving." I rose and picked up the mall girl next to me bridal style. She's only about 5'2" and thanks to Justin I have been working out so she was super light for me until her long ebony hair got in the way, it reaches her mid back while in a pony tail, with a groan she pulled it out of the way and fell back to sleep. We walked silently toward the house, well more like the cabin. The garage door was already open and someone was probably waiting for their car to be finished, so I'm assuming Ivy was in there working. Ivy, tall dark and every bit as dangerous as she looks. Her skin was as pale as mine, the blackest of black hair falling in waves just past her shoulders, ice blue eyes even brighter and sharper then Justin's. She's tall around 5'9" and covered in tiny little scars, though I can't see them with my human eyes, she's a warrior, a fighter, and an ice cold bitch with a glare that could send even Rosalie Hale running. However that glare softens when I walk by with her sleeping wife in my arms. They live on the reservation with their mom, who happens to be dating my dad, so they were going to school on the reservation, but transferred as soon as we got the news a few weeks ago.

So I walked into the living room to set Mia on the couch as she snuggles into the cushions with a mumble. Then I head to the kitchen where Marcella is making breakfast, "hey sweetie."

"Hey Marcella smells great, as usual."

"why thank you dear, should be ready soon where's Justin?"

"Shower probably."

"hmm how are you holding up?" she asks as I look into her soft and kind blue eyes filled with concern. "Im ok, I just wish Catt was here."

"Life does seem to be much easier with her around doesn't it? I'm sure she's trying."

"I know, I understand she has these things to deal with, she's always told me what was going on, it's one of the things I -"

"FOOD!"

"Perfect timing Justin." She gave him a disapproving look, "What? I'm starving." Brought a laugh from us both, he is always hungry. A sleepy eyed Mia came into the kitchen dragging her feet and rubbing her eyes, "I smell food."

"Yes lil one you do." Giving me a mock glare "you know I'm like centuries older then you."

"yes I do, and yet so tiny." I dodge her swing and duck behind Marcella as an amused Ivy walks in. "Alright children enough, sit down and let's eat."

"Yes mother" echoed through the kitchen.

The rest of the day I spent playing COD with Justin before we went for a run down the beach. I did some self defense training with Ivy, got my ass handed to me, she said I was doing better though which is a big compliment from her. It took her the longest to accept me, she's a lot like Rosalie, but with different reasons, she now considers me family. She even laughed her ass off when I fell out of a tree, and she doesn't really show any emotions. we spent some time in the garage, her explaining a few things about cars to me and how to fix some minor problems. Then I met up with Mia, she's helping me gain control of my emotions, gain peace as she stated, its very hard to actually piss her off, we were meditating in the sand as waves crashed against the shore. She then decided it was time to find me something to wear to school tomorrow, to show them that I'm doing better than ever, and rub it in their faces. She also added some white streaks swirling into my near black hair, saying it went well with my pale skin. After dinner when my dad and future mom curled up in front of the TV I headed up to Catt's empty room and snuggled under the fluffy black comforter and fell asleep instantly surrounded by the warm cinnamon and burning fire scent.

"Get up Izzy!" groaning I snuggle further into my soft pillow. "Come on Izz were gona be late if you don't move it!"

"Don't make me come up there Isabella!" Ok the last one got me jumping out of bed, the last time Ivy was sent to wake me up I was thrown into the bath tub filled with ice water. At least Justin would only dump it on my head. "Im up im up!" their laughing reached me even up the stairs as I stumbled into the bathroom for a quick shower. After drying off I pull on my low belly shirt showing off my semi new red diamond in my belly button. It was black and loose enough to show the black lace bra underneath it. pulling on some tight black skinny jeans that ride low enough to show off a paw print tattoo on my hip and some black leather boots. I grab the black leather jacket that will hopefully help me get through the day, I finally check my phone skipping the messages from Jake telling me to be careful and good luck, I read Catt's, _Good morning, have fun at school_ _I will try to be back as soon as possible but it will be awhile. I'm sorry, don't let them get to you. Call me if you need me. Amote-Catt_ Smiling I type a quick reply and head down the stairs. "Bout time you dragged your butt down here." Marcella raises a brow at my clothes, "Mia's choice."

"Ahh figures"

"What she looks hot."

We said our goodbyes and climbed into Justin' apocalyptic Jeep. Laughing and making fun with my family calmed the nerves that were surfacing quickly. As soon as we pulled into the lot I saw the silver Volvo parked next to Rosalie's BMW. Ad standing next to them, was the family I would be fine not seeing again. Unfortunately, the farthest spot open from them was only 5 away. Out of the corner of my eye I see theirs widen as I hop out and let a small smirk make its way onto my face. Justin came up with a similar one throwing an arm around my shoulders while Mia takes my other arm in hers. Meeting Ivy's emotionless eyes I can still tell she has my back, that they all do, and it almost brings tears to my eyes. The bell ring and we walk into the school throwing a few hellos to some of my friends.

I was extremely lucky so far I had no class with the Cullen's. That ended as I got to my last class before lunch, Art, a class I didn't have any of my new family in. It gets worse, sitting at my table is Rosalie and Alice. She sends me a huge smile as I walk in. "Hey Bella" She chirps, "hello" if she noticed my strained voice she ignored it. "guess what? Were partners."

"huh?"

"There's an odd number of students so the teacher will have us three work together, isn't that great?" I look at her, at a loss for words but the look on Rosalie's face says she might actually share my thoughts. I was startled out of staring into her eyes as the door flies open and Mia comes bounding in handing a slip to the teacher, I had to let out a little laugh as she's is welcomed to the class. She sends me a wink as the teacher sends her to our desk, "hey partner" she mocks Alice's earlier words. "My oh my little one what have you done?" Sending me a smirk "turns out I need an art class."

"You must be new to Forks, I don't remember you from before." Alice interrupted my reply with a strained voice as she regarded Mia cautiously. Now Mia is one of the sweetest people I know, she is so bubbly and full of life even more so than Alice, and she has amazing control over her emotions, not much upsets her. So it was pretty scary as I watched her near black eyes harden and the smile slip off her face. "Yes I am, it's Mia."

"Alice, and this is my sister Rosalie."

"I know who you are."

"oh?"

"But of course everyone has been talking about the Cullen's return." She replied with the fakest innocent smile and voice possible I had to giggle. Class started after that silencing any and all conversation. "Alright class were doing something a little different this time around. Pictures, chose a topic and capture it to the best of your ability. You can use nature, family, society and pain. You can combine as well. Now take some time to brainstorm with your partner."

"hmmm ok how about family?" Mia asked me, "we can't do family without the whole family though." I told her slightly in a worse mood then earlier. "Ok how about this, nature and family? I mean it isn't due for two weeks, she should be back by then."

"really?" she looked unsure for a second, "I think so."

Lunch finally. I was currently sitting between Justin and Ivy as Mia spoke animatedly across from us about the benefits of me going ice skating as we munched on our lunch. I knew exactly what it meant when the room went quiet, we all turned as they walked through the door just like they did when I first saw them. I wanted to puke as I saw his charming smile and bright gold eyes aimed at me. His family took their usual table as he came toward mine their wary eyes following him.

Alice POV

I watched with my family as Edward headed toward Bella, smile firmly I place. "What do you see Alice?"

"Nothing." And it was true, I couldn't see her anymore, nothing. No decision, no choices made, nothing. Simply him walking up to her table as she sat with those who seem to have replaced us. A guy who could rival Emmett and reminded me of the wolves. A shirt girl, Mia with dark black hair pulled into a tight pony tail still reaching her mid back. A tall ebony haired woman who could put Rosalie's glare to shame. Her voice was silky and smooth with a hard edge to it as she addressed my brother "something you need Cullen?" he barely sent her a glance, foolish if you ask me. "Yes, to speak with Bella, alone." He practically demanded. The male, with a mop of the same ebony hair falling in every direction like he just rolled out of bed rubbed his prickly chin thoughtfully before speaking, "Bella? Bella Bella Bella? Sorry man I don't know a Bella, you guys?"

"nope" they all said together. Annoyance flashed through his face "Bella stop playing games we need to talk, privately."

"she's busy." The tall one spoke with a threat in her voice clear to anyone not as stupid as my brother. He sneered at her "perhaps you should mind your own business." I saw their whole table tense as her eyes narrowed, a rumbling coming from her and the males chest "perhaps you should turn around and head back to the safety of your family before I decide to remove your arm and shove it up your ass." She growled out. "Enough the bell rang lets go. Without another glance or word they were up and following Bella without complaint. Edward stood still in shock as the rest of us at the inhuman growl that left them.

We slowly made our way to our classes. I sat through history not hearing a word before the bell rang. I met with my family before we separated into the locker rooms for gym. The first thing I saw was the tattoo of a black panther on Bella's back with _C.L._ written in a rose wrapped around it as she changed into her gym clothes and I felt the usual attraction I always did around her. The second thing I noticed was the small girl Mia leaning against a locker, her eyes on me. I followed Rose to our own where we can change, the tall one came in shortly after. We couldn't hold in our gasps at all the tiny scars covering her skin, they put Jaspers to shame. If they heard they ignored us. Walking out we met up with the boys just as they met up with the one from lunch. We played dodgeball and I must say I'm impressed, she didn't trip or fall once, even got a few people out.

Once we changed and headed for the lot I tried talking to her but her phone went off and she left to answer it, I cant forget the smile on her face as she read the caller ID.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella POV

I'm sure my smile lit up my face as I looked down at the picture on my ringing phone. "Hey you" I greeted. _"someone sounds happy to hear from me."_ The appealing silvery voice responded. "I always am, you know that."

" _Aye. I however regret the reason behind me call."_ My heart stopped as tears filled my eyes threatening to spill at any moment as I reached the car, well aware of Their eyes on me. "More delays?" I couldn't keep my voice from cracking. _"please do not cry."_ They said urgently _"I am sorry. I tried but things keep messing up. Please my love. Amote."_

"I know."

" _Isabella"_

"I should get going"

"… _.as you wish."_

I didn't let the tears fall until I was back in La Push and in Marcella's arms, as she soothed and comforted me more than my own mother ever had. I finally fell asleep in her arms, only waking up for dinner.

One week, one week of the same old thing. Edward trying, more like demanding to get my attention, me ignoring or avoiding him. Being forced to talk to Alice and surprisingly Rosalie in art and gym. Rosalie and Emmett thought it was hilarious as I ignored Edward and he threw his little fits. Alice was disapproving and thought I should hear what he had to say, that I might be pleasantly surprised, that we could get back together and things will go back to "normal." Bitch please. I was currently walking toward the cars besides the Cullen's ignoring Edwards constant babbling while talking to Rosalie about, believe it or not cars. We seem to be getting along quite well now and Edward seems to hate it so I'm all for it. "You know there is actually a car show in Seattle this weekend if you want to go with us Rosalie?"

"Really I would love to."

"great I'll get you the details tomorrow."

"Bella I was hoping we could spend this weekend just us two." His condescending voice reached my ears and I ignored it with nothing more than an eye roll as I saw my family already at the car. What got me was the giant smiles on their faces as they looked at me, even Ivy had a grin. That's when I heard it, the unmistakable rumble of a custom matte black 1967 Camaro, and that's exactly what speeded into the parking lot and I though my heart was going to come right through my chest. I vaguely heard the voices beside me,"Who's that?" "Amazing car." "I can't hear whoever is in there." "The other students are calling her Catt." I was just heading over toward the car when a cold hand on my wrist stopped me. I turn surprised to see it was Alice, "I don't think you should go over there, I can't see what will happen."

"I think you should take your hands off of her." When did Mia get over here, and where are the others. "Mind your own business." Edward sneered at her causing me to tense "my sister is my business" she snapped back at him her voice no longer light. "She isn't your sister!"

"The hell she isn't!"

"were not trying to make a scene now are we?" I spun around at the musical accented voice, my brown eyes meeting the brightest of green ones ringed with the smallest of yellow. Blood red hair with black tips straight down her back. Tight jeans cover her long legs and delicious curves, a white tank-top thin enough to see her red lace bra through covered by a leather jacket. red lips pulled into an amused smirk, though her eyes held a hard glint as they landed on the hand still around my wrist. I didn't give anyone a chance to speak, I had my arms around her neck as she caught me easily in hers, surrounding my waist protectively and tightly. "Your early" I murmur into her neck. "you needed me" she murmured back just as softly causing me to shiver. I inhaled her cinnamon and fire scent deeply before bringing her lips to mine. I ignored the wolf whistles from the other students along with a few shouted welcome backs for Catt.

Catt POV

It's always something, someone loses control, someone can't do their job without a babysitter looking over their shoulder, I just couldn't take it anymore, I was going through serious withdrawals as I listened to the annoying little weasels voice, "look I understand Catt, you miss your mate. But what is more important here?" I give him a look that states how stupid I think he is. "It's war Catt, we all must make sacrifices."

"It's your war, not mine, and what have you sacrificed for it? it would appear I am the only one who has had to make a sacrifice. Not that it matters my mind is made up, I'm simply telling you as a courtesy Greg, I'm not asking for permission. You have asked for my help and I have granted it, there is nothing more for me to do." Without another glance I ignore his whining to the corporal and walk away. I have already bought my plane ticket, now just to wait for the 15 hour flight across the ocean to rainy old Forks. Well Seattle technically, where my car was waiting. I have already called my brother while he was at school, I warned him not to tell Izz though. Oh how I longed to see my mate, to ease the pain I have caused her. How could I be so stupid, our calls have become shorter and more distant after the one I had to tell her of my delay. My beast demanded we head back immediately to make sure she was still ours. Nagging at me that it was foolish of us to leave when competition would be in town. For not being there when she needed us.

Pulling into the parking lot I'm surprised to see she was speaking to the one Cullen I was sure she didn't get along with before. Her eyes widen as she catches sight of my car and I have to laugh as I hear that insolent little boy whine about not hearing my thoughts. A growl rips from my throat as the little pixie grabs onto her wrist stopping her from getting to me before Mia intervenes, Justin and Ivy join me. To engrossed in their argument they never see or hear me approach and warn them of all the human eyes on us. I barely had time to catch her as she threw herself into my arms, I take a deep breath of her tantalizing strawberry scent. "your early" her hot breath against my keck caused me to shiver, "you needed me" pleased my whisper brought on her own shiver. That was all it took before her lips attacked mine, oh how I have missed them. Ignoring the wolf whistles and welcome backs I get lost in those wonderful lips as her tongue slides against mine. I would have let her deepen it had it not been for the movement behind her, before the leech could lay a finger on her I had spun her around so she was behind me snarl forming on my lips as I stared down the fucking idiot who left her on the forest floor. A chuckle hit my ear as she wraps her arms around my waist from behind, "I thought we were trying to avoid a scene."

"he was going to touch you" I ground out between clenched teeth. "take your hands off of my mate."

"your mate? That's cute boy, but she is not, nor was she ever or ever will be."

"the hell she isn't she's mine!" I felt the ring around my eyes brighten with yellow at the child's outburst and I was quickly losing my patience "she is a person, not a possession, and if she were she would be mine."

I was about to launch myself at the little bitch when a hard bite to my ear drew my attention, and almost a moan from me, she was rubbing a circle on my stomach skin to skin, it always helped, so I took a deep breath while she spoke up. "well Rose, I will talk to you tomorrow about the show, you three lets go." She demanded the pack as she began to drag me off, and it was so damn hot when she took control.

Alice POV

I was completely frozen I shock when she threw herself at this girl, I was also insanely jealous as I had no choice but to watch as they made out. It became very clear that non of them, were human when she spun Bella behind her and growled at my brother. Her eyes however are something I have never seen before, a yellow seemed to blend into he green before she took a breath seeming to gai control over it. the way Bella wrapped her arms around this girl calming her, the way she looked at her as if she were her world. Then there was the way the others followed Bella's command without complaint as if they had to, or chose to obey. I watched her practically push this other girl into her car with another peck to the lips and she climbed into her side. The others got into the Jeep. I was thankful Jasper was to focused on calming Edward to catch my emotions.

With that we piled into the Volvo as Edward bitched and moaned the whole way home much to everyone's annoyance. It didn't stop when we got home either, he went on and on to Carlisle and Esme about this monster who was stealing his mate. Carlisle went upstairs to call the wolves about this unknown threat.

Izz POV

Holy fuck I couldn't breathe. Once again my back arched as yet another orgasm ripped through me. I lay panting for breath as I pulled at the blood red hair between nestled between my legs bringing her up so we were face to face. She places a small kiss to my lips before nuzzling into my neck with a purr. "mmm I have missed you my love."

"I've missed you to Kitten." I murmured into her hair. We lay there in silence for a while with me running my hand through her hair before I blurted out something that has been on my mind. "Change me." The body on top of me froze before looking me in the eye, "what?"

"I want you to change me."

"why?"

"because I love you and I want to be with you, forever. Is that not what you want?" I whispered the last part as all of my previous insecurities returned. Edward would never have turned me, ha have excuse after excuse, he didn't want forever with me, maybe she didn't either. "Bloody hell woman of course I do. And I will, but you must be sure, and you must know all that it means if I change you."

"but you would change me? If I chose?"

"If you were 100 percent sure with no doubts it is what you want, then yes, nothing would make me happier."

I awoke to the sound of knocking on the bedroom door, the warm arm around my waist tightened as her chest vibrated with a growl, "what!"

"get up you two, we need to talk before school." Charlie boomed out. With a groan we rose form the warm confines of the comforter and into eh adjoined bathroom for a shower. We cleaned up quickly and dressed as usual, when we got downstairs we joined the family sitting around the table or breakfast. "what's up dad?"

"Jacob called. Said Dr. Cullen called the council to set up a meeting about a new...threat to town." I could help but chuckle a little with Justin, they had no idea how much of a threat my little Kitten could truly be. "So the pack will be meeting them at the treaty line before school shortly, he figured we would want to make an appearance. Its walking distance." My father finished with a smirk as he threw an arm over Marcella. Everyone looked to Catt for a decision. "well then lets eat, don't wana keep the baby vamps waitin."

It wasn't long before my fingers were laced with hers as we made our way through the forest, I knew we were getting close when I felt Catt pull on my shield to cloak us as we took point with the others behind us. Ivy was the closest ready to act If necessary. I could finally see the bodies the voices belonged to, Jacob was center, his human form tense as he stood before the huge wolves. Catt's voice startled the vampires as we stepped into the small clearing "my sincere apologies for our tardiness. Isabella here just couldn't keep her hands to herself tis morning." Now where something like that would have turned me ten shades of red in the past, my time with these guys and the wolves had made me pretty much immune to having our sex life so open, so I simply smirked at her heavily accented tone. I watched the Cullen's tense with slight satisfaction and Edward killed it "Bella what are you doing over there, you know how dangerous those things can be, come over here."

"Oh I disagree, there is no place safer." I reply wrapping my arms around my mate's waist. It was Alice who spoke up surprisingly with a glare toward Catt "why are you here? This is a private meeting."

"I was invited girl. Besides it is about us is it not? I believe that warrants our presence."

"Invited by who!"

"Me."

"Jacob-" I watched amused as Jake cut off the good doctor with a glare, his voice holding venom, "you left her! Not only did you leave her but you left her on the forest floor where anything could have happened! None of you cared. None of you said goodbye to her. She could have died!" the Cullen's turned their shocked expressions toward the golden boy. "Edward is this true?"

"I-"

"Broke her!" Mia snarled her fangs lengthening as her eyes darkened even more. "I had to protect her!" I tried I really did but I just couldn't hold in the laugh, I was soon bent over clutching my sides "are you fucking serious?" their jaws dropped at my language. "you left me broken and alone on the forest floor, in a town where you left a sadistic vampire out for my blood, near another species you juts claimed dangerous, to-protect me? God you are so fucking stupider then I thought." My family joined me in my laughing fit as his mouth flopped open and closed trying to find something to say.


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3**

When me and my family were finally able to control ourselves, the good doctor took a step I front of the vampire whose mouth was flopping open and closed "we came to make sure you weren't as threat to the people of Forks." I smirk at Jakes snort not able to help myself "No Dr. Culllen, you came because your little daddy's boy demanded you did. What did you plan on doing Edward? Kidnapping me again? Whisking me off to Alaska again? Oh no wait that was you Alice." I watched her flinch at the venom in my voice. "No Edward your more of an isolate me from anything and everyone."

"Bella I did that for your own good, you don't know what those people were thinking about you-"

"and I lived my entire life just fine not knowing, just like everyone else. Something you clearly forgot how to do." I could see the smirk on Rosalie's face as Emmett let out a booming laugh. "you'll have to get used to it though won't you, you can't read any of my _family's_ minds can you?" He looked us over with a scowl before shaking his head. "Bummer" I smirked out. I felt the body behind me chuckle as she wound her arms around me waist, the heat of them soaking through my jacket. I looked back in time to see his eyes turn to black a snarl on his face "take your hands off of my mate." She placed her chin on my shoulder "my hands aren't on _your_ mate. Besides, I think Bella here is quite fond of my hands." I smirked at the quite murmur from Mia "among other things." I turned to here with a raised brow she shrugged at "you weren't exactly being quiet last night." Before my father could shake his head, his face bright red I turned back at Alice screech "Edward NO!" he was launching himself across the treaty line right at us, I felt a slight breeze as Catt pushed past me and caught him mid air by the throat. She tilted her head cutely "I believe this means the treaty is void?" she asked, her voice deadly quiet. "No please don't!" she looked beyond him at the motherly woman practically sobbing. Jake stepped forward, "he crossed the line, not only that but he was heading right towards Bella-"

"I wasn't-" he choked out, "you were Edward, you may have been aiming for Catt but I was standing in front of her, you didn't think of that did you. Now tell me who is more dangerous to be around." His eyes widened, "please, he is just emotional right now losing his mate" Catt let out a savage growl, I didn't need to be facing her to know her eyes changed "she is NOT his mate, call her that again and I will turn him to ash."

"he didn't lose me Carlisle, he threw me away, there's a difference. And we don't have time for this, we need to get to school." She was still growling, her hand tightened around his throat, "Catt, babe, let it go. For now." She tilted her head so I knew she was listening before tossing him back to his side, "this is for Jake to decide anyways." She shook her head in disgust before walking back to me, her eyes still yellow. We quickly made out way back through the trees to the house and cars, her hand holding tightly to mine. She threw her sister the key to her car before leading me to her bike. She handed me my helmet and I stopped her from putting hers on, "babe?"

"I'm fine." I let out a snort "clearly." She let out a sigh, "I don't like listening to him claim you like that. You're not a possession, I know you're not…"

"but?"

"but your MINE." She practically snarled and I had to chuckle, I climbed on the bike behind her pressing a kiss to her neck. "I am completely 100% yours. Nothing will change that." I threw my helmet on as she relaxed doing the same and we were following her Camaro down the winding road to the high school. We reached it just as the Cullen's did, minus an Edward. we parked as far away from them as we could and joined the others. I shot a wave to Rosalie before dragging Catt to our first class, I don't know how she managed it but she was able to get almost every class with me when they first transferred over, even though she wasn't here yet. Almost all. She sat next to me in every class no one daring to argue with her, the teachers gave her packets to help her make up the work she missed. And then she walked me to art slowly dragging her feet. she squeezed my hand and placed a soft kiss against my lips as Mia came skipping up dragging me to class. I caught the worried look on Catt's face before she turned away. We too our seats next to Rosalie and Alice. The teacher wasn't in yet so me and Mia spoke quietly before Rosalie spoke up, "Bella?"

"yea Rosalie?"

"I was just wondering about the car show?"

"still on if you want to go? Catt needs to pick up a couple parts there."

"I definitely still want to go, but not if it will be a problem?"

"it won't don't worry." She nodded her head but still looked unsure until a small smirk lifted her lips "so, Catt huh? How'd that happen?" I let out a real chuckle as Alice tensed next to her, a soft smile lifted Mia's lips. "Laurent happened." Her eyes widened and Alice even looked up to me in shock. "Laurent?"

"yah. I was going for a walk through the forest, yes I know it wasn't smart. He uh, he showed up, realized you guys were gone. Said he owed Victoria, but he would make my death much quicker than her."

"she saved you?" Alice spoke quietly, I regarded her for a moment before smiling and throwing an arm over Mia's shoulders, "no actually Mia here did." She leaned into me with a smile placing a kiss to my cheek. "she brought me back to the family, and man was Catt pissed when she found out."

"she was mad?"

"she thought Mia had exposed them, which she kind of did. She was going off just furious, and then she spun around to face me. One look and she had imprinted on me. Of course I didn't know that for a while afterwards though."

"when did you guys actually get together?"

"I found out I was her mate when I got back from Alaska."

"mate!" Alice squeaked and I forced myself to meet her eyes, "yes, she had-imprinted on me."

"imprinted?" Rosalie asked. "yah, the wolves do it. Basically they see that one person and the world now revolves around them. Jake once said it was like gravity no longer held them in place, but that one person did, and they would do anything, be anything for them. whether it was a brother or sister, friend, lover."

"and you chose lover?" Alice asked trying to mask her feelings, "hmm Catt isn't a wolf shifter, her feelings were automatically romantic."

"and you just went with it?"

"no of course not. She definitely put in the work, and I definitely fell in love with her. she tried Alice, something your brother never did." She chose not to reply instead asking "what is she then?" I knew it was coming eventually and let out a smirk, "why don't you ask her Alice?" her face showed clear disgust. "would she even tell me?"

"probably not, she doesn't like you." I said matter of fact. "She doesn't know me how can she not like me?" I looked over at her with a raised brow, daring her to make me say it. Mia let out a chuckle "I do believe the vampire would be blushing if she were able."

"Alice?"

"It's nothing Rose."

"nothing indeed." The bell finally rang for lunch and I made my way into the hall where Catt leaned casually against the opposite wall her eyes narrowed on Alice. I motioned for Rose to follow me, and through her hesitance she did. "Catt, Rosalie, Rosalie, Catt. I invited Rosalie to the car show with us after school."

"if that's not a problem" Rosalie interjected. Catt rose a brow as they regarded each other silently, Catts lips twitched "not a problem." She nodded her head and walked with us towards the cafeteria, Catts hot hand entwined with mine. "Rosalie did you need to head home after school first? Or can we just leave from here?"

"No that's fine, I will just meet you by the car?"

"yah that's perfect." We watched her walk towards the table her family sat at and curled into Emmett's side as we got into line. "I think I may like her." Catt murmured into my ear and I just had to laugh knowing she still heard from the smirk on her face. I kissed her cheek, "yah, I think I like her to." We grabbed our food and joined the others. We ate while talking on and off ignoring the constant chatter around us. "still don't wana go with us Mia?"

"to drool over some cars? Nah I'm good."

"I take it that means your also staying Ivy?" I asked, she sent me a smirk "the house to ourselves for a while? Yah, I'll stay."

"just don't break anything." I smirked back and looked over at the sound of Emmett's booming laughter. Shaking my head, so just us three and Rosalie."

"aye." We finished eating quickly and made our way back to class. Thankfully I had Catt with me for the rest. We made out way into the locker room to change as Mia and Ivy were already in the gym. Catt changed quickly and was making it hard for me to follow as Alice and Rosalie walked in. "I swear Catt if you don't keep your hands to yourself right now." I practically growled out. "you'll what?" she smirked, rolling my eyes I threw my shirt on and walked past her only to turn right back with a glare when she smacked my ass. She threw on an innocent smile and followed me out as I shook my head. Gym went by surprisingly quick and uneventful, even with Alice in it. I still let out a relieved sigh when the final bell rang. She switched keys with Ivy who would take the bike back with Mia. Rosalie was already at the car saying goodbye to Emmett and checking out the car. "you ready?"

"yup, this car is amazing." Catt walked up with a "thank you."

"who did the work on it?"

"me or Ivy, we built it up from a junker."

"wow." She climbed onto the back not seeming bothered next to Justin.

The drive was mainly quiet besides the few car comments Catt and Rosalie made to each other. And with her driving we made it in record time. It wasn't the biggest car show, this wasn't Seattle after all, but it was still decent and I could already see my girlfriends eyes light up. The first thing we did was get the few parts she needed an put them back in the car. Next we wandered around looking at all the cars on display, she tended to lean towards older muscle cars. Which Rosalie definitely appreciated. Justin had wandered off away from us and was currently looking into purchasing a truck or jeep or something. "how did I never know about this show."

"it's not really advertised, Catt only knew cause, well she's Catt."

"I see." Once they had their full of cars and gawking guys, one of which I enjoyed watching Catt and Rosalie show him his place when he was bragging and made a mistake they wouldn't know the difference. We were walking back to the car I the chilly dark when Rosalie took a step I front of me, Catt wound her arm around my waist. "what is it."

"Vampire" Rosalie hissed. I tensed in Catt's arms as a vampire walked out from behind the cars, his red eyes surveying us. "We just want the human." he said as if they were just going to hand me over. I didn't need to turn around to know Catt's eyes had shifted and her fangs lengthened. I also didn't need to turn to know there was another two vampires behind us. "this is a bit public for you to be making a scene." Rosalie's voice was its same bored quality but there was a clear threat in her tone. "just hand her over and we don't have to kill you." Catt let out a little chuckle, "were not handing anyone over child, and you're not going to kill us." Her arm tightened around me as he crouched down, Rosalie stepping in front of us to interfere, but her never got the chance to launch as Justin stepped out behind him and cleanly took his head. We spun around to face the other two who were frozen in shock. I felt the breeze as Catt flew past me taking one by the throat, Rosalie following suit grabbing the other as Justin took a place next to me. "you have three seconds to tell me what you want with **MY MATE** " she snarled in his face. He clawed at her hands only for her to squeeze until I heard the cracks forming. "wait we were just told to get the girl!" the one Rosalie had yelled. "and?"

"that was it I swear! She just said grab the girl and she would call us to make sure we got her!"

"who?!"

"I don't know! Riley never said-"

"wait Riley?" I walked up to them Justin right behind me. "you know him Bella?"

"No but the name, there was a guy who went missing in Seattle named Riley. Maybe he was just turned?" Catt tilted her head, and then quickly took the head of the man in her hands before turning to the woman I Rosalie's. "what does Riley want?"

"I really don't know, the woman who turned him, she wants the girl that's all I know I swear!" she motioned for Rosalie to release her, "tell Riley if another vampire comes for my mate again the next head I take will be his." With that the vampire nodded furiously before taking off.

I turned back to the car as Justin was throwing the vampires bodies into the trunk. "I can take care of this if you guys wana run it?" Catt nodded "please." Before leading us to the tree line not far from us. Rosalie followed quietly until we were feet into the forest "Victoria."

"Most likely. Thought this is a new tactic for her." she stopped so I could climb onto her back before taking off at a slow jog. He never did that just jumping into vampire speed and it messed with my stomach and head. Rosalie followed speeding up with us gradually, Catt taking it slower than normal so the vampire could keep up. She could out run her in seconds, another thing I loved about her, she took others into consideration. "Bella?" I looked over at the quiet sound of Rosalie's voice surprised I could hear it while moving this fast. "yah Rosalie?"

"you can call me Rose. And I'm sorry." ok I admit that surprised me. "for what?"

"how I treated you back when you were with Edward." I felt Catt vibrate below me at his name.

"…thank you, that means a lot. But I also don't blame you, I, well I was a mess back then. I let your brother control me."

"I'm not sure I want to claim him as my brother right now. I however do like this you much better." She sent me a genuine smile that was rare on Rosalie Hale. I smiled back then recognized the forest as we neared home. "were going through the Cullen's?"

"were making sure Rosalie gets home. I'm not too concerned as she can clearly handle herself but I would feel better if we just ran her there, and it's on the way. Just in case we were followed." I nodded my head noticing the shock on Rose's face that she would do that. We came to a stop right outside the Cullen's house, not surprised when they all ran outside.

I leaned my shin on Catt's shoulder as we were faced with the Cullen family. Emmett going straight for Rose "what's wrong?" she rolled her eyes at her family before "nothing is wrong Em, we ran into a few vampires in Port Angeles so Catt was just making sure I made it home ok." He looked over to us "thank you I appreciate that." The usual goofy grin he had was gone and replaced with a serious expression. She simply nodded. "wait Bella are you ok?" looking towards Esme, only now noticing Edward was no where to be seen. "I'm fine Esme. Catt would never let anything happen to me." it looked like she wanted to say something else but wisely held her tongue. Carlisle stepped forward "what happened?"

Catt snorted as I hopped off her back, "you killed the mate of a vampire, leaving the other one, what do you think happened?" Rosalie thankfully answered before anyone else had time to register their idiocy "Victoria sent a couple of vampires to, well kidnap Bella."

"how many?" Jasper took a step forward shifting into the soldier he was. "three, newborns."

He looked shocked "and no one was injured?"

"No, Justin took one out by surprise, we got to the others before they could move." I saw him looking at Catt with a whole new light, a dangerous one. "well we wanted to make sure she made it here, and she has, so bye." I hopped back onto Catt "wait!" I turned to Alice "you can't leave yet, we-we need to talk about these vampires."

"No we don't." with that Catt was nothing more than a blur. It didn't take her long to reach the reservation and us walk the rest of the way. "are you ok?" I asked when she was quiet for to long. She forced a smile "I am, are you?"

"of course. But you look worried."

"…that's the closest she's been since, well since the last time. What if I wasn't with you?" she shook her head "then the others would have been. And I still would have been fine." She licked her lips, "how are you so sure?"

"besides the fact that I haven't had a moment to myself since the Cullen's return? Because I have seen only a fraction of what I know they are capable of, and I know they would never let something happen, same as I know you wouldn't." she thought for a moment, "no, I wouldn't." she squeezed my hand before pulling me into her side and placing a kiss to my cheek. Justin must have beat us there because her car was already in front of the house. She grabbed her bags from it "ima take these to the garage and I'll meet you inside."

"ok. Hurry up." She sent me a smirk. "yes maam." I walked inside where everyone but my dad was in the living room as Justin told them everything, Jake included. They looked up as I walked in, Marcella rushing to check me over. "Are you ok? Were you hurt?"

"no, no I'm fine. Everything is fine." She took me in her arms to make sure anyways "thank God we were worried when Justin came home without you guys."

"you think I would let something happen to my mate?" we turned as Catt walked in daring even her mother to question her ability to protect me. Of course all she did was roll her eyes "of course not dear, but I am allowed to be worried about my human daughter." I felt the usual surge of pleasure I got when she called me her daughter, and the fact that Catt had the decency to blush. Clearing my throat I brought their attention to me, finally voicing what I thought would be a solution, "Maybe it was time I wasn't-human then."


End file.
